heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca di Angelo
|friends = Zoë Nightshade, Artemis, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo |enemies = Atlas, Luke Castellan |possessions = Bow and arrow Bronze hunting knife |fate = Sacrifices her life to save her friends by fighting the malfunctioning Talos robot. Chooses rebirth (afterlife) }} Bianca di Angelo is the daughter of Hades and Maria di Angelo and the older sister of Nico Di Angelo. She was also a granddaughter of Kronos, a niece of Zeus and Poseidon and a cousin of Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. Background Bianca is the oldest of the two children, being the oldr sister of Nico di Angelo and the daughter of Hades and mortal Maria di Angelo. She is of Italian descent. Hades refused to send his daughter and son to Camp Half-Blood inf ear they would be killed or turn against him. Bianca and Nico both moved to Washington, D.C. at some point when Zeus sent a lightning bolt intended to kill the children. However, both Bianca and Nico were saved by their father at the last minute. However, the same could not be said about their mother, Maria, who Zeus killed when he struck the hotel. Personality Bianca was quiet, shy and often hid behind her hair. However, she had to take care of her brother, but Bianca did not like caring for her brother all the time. Percy thought she was selfish of joining the Hunters, but she explaiend that the Hunters gave her an opertunity to live a life. She also had knowledge that if she joined the Hunt, she could be her own person and that Nico was safer in Camp Half-Blood. She and her brother also have their father's habits of gesturing whenever they are on the edge. Fatal Flaw Bianca's fatal flaw may have been holding a grudge, as she mentions it is the fatal flaw for all children of Hades. However, her fatal flaw was mostly a strong bond with those she loves. Physical appearance Bianca was a twelve-year-old girl with brown hair, olive skin and black eyes, like her father. She used to hide behind her hat. After becoming a huntress, her hair was braided back and she had a silvery glow about her. Percy Jackson & the Olympians ''The Titan's Curse'' Bianca was a half-blood of unknown parentage (but it was realized after they figured out Nico's parent). After being rescued from Dr. Thorn by Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Artemis, Bianca made the decision to become a Hunter of Artemis (unknowingly removing herself as one of the possible subjects of The Great Prophecy). Bianca showed signs during the quest of being a child of Hades when she was able to slay some of the skeletal warriors easily when the others were unable to. Talos Prototype The prototype of Talos that killed her. Bianca later joined the quest to apprentice under Zoë Nightshade. It is later mentioned in The Blood of Olympus, that Bianca gave Nico a silver skull ring shortly before departing on the quest. She stopped to pick up a Mythomagic figurine of Hades, which, according to her, was the only statue that Nico doesn't possess. However, as the other quest members have warned, removing an item from the Junkyard of the Gods caused a malfunctioning Talos robot to attack them. Bianca went inside the machine to stop it, but in the process crashed the robot into some power lines. Percy tried to stop her, telling her that he should do it instead, but Bianca said that it was her responsibility, as she picked up the statue. Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Zoë searched for her from when the incident ended until dawn, but they never found her. After finding no trace of Bianca, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Zoë claimed that she was dead. When Nico learned of her death, he blamed Percy. He believed Percy had let her die despite promising not to let Bianca be harmed. Nico fled from Camp Half-Blood, and Percy discovered in the process that the di Angelos' are children of Hades. The Battle of the Labyrinth Bianca is the one who is revealed to have sent Iris messages to Percy and showing him what Nico has been up to with Minos, the Ghost King. Bianca's ghost appears to Nico and Percy after they performed a ritual. She warns her brother that he should not hold grudges, and tells Nico that he should stop blaming Percy for her death, as it was her idea. She disappears, as her brother decides to finally forgive Percy. The Sword of Hades Thalia calls Nico "Bianca's little brother," much to his annoyance. Later in Asphodel Fields, Percy thinks Thalia is looking for Bianca but he mentions she is in Elysium Fields. However, without saying it, Thalia reveals that Bianca was not who she was looking for The Last Olympian Bianca appears to Nico when he tries to summon their mother's spirit. She warns Nico not to summon their mother; explaining that she is the one ghost he is not allowed to summon and that she has been hidden by Hades due to his grief over her death. Instead of summoning her, Nico sees a memory from his early childhood, where Maria was killed by Zeus in an attempt to get to the children. The Heroes of Olympus Nico mentions how he tried to go into the Underworld and bring Bianca back with him into the world of the Living because Death (Thanatos) had been captured. However, he learned that she chose rebirth. Instead, Nico left with Hazel Levesque, their Roman half-sister The House of Hades While Nico, Hazel and Frank are in Italy, Nico mentioned that him, his sistre and his mother visied when he was six years old. The Blood of Olympus Nico witnessed a memory of Bianca and her brother walking down a great canal in Venice. Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Deceased characters Category:Demigods Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Category:Nieces Category:Greek characters Category:American characters Category:Italian characters